Follow Me
by Amakurikara
Summary: Sam and Dean are not hunters of the supernatural, rather, they hunt people. Whoever crosses their paths, or makes them angry, are killed. They were just recently caught by Hendrickson, and are in jail awaiting trial. Evil!Sam and Evil!Dean.


So I've been on a kick for Evil!Sam and then had an idea for one of my own! So here it is. Please enjoy! This is only a one-shot though, but maybe I could turn it into an actual story. We'll see. Also: light wincest.

Summary: Sam and Dean are not hunters of the supernatural, rather, they hunt people. Whoever crosses their paths, or makes them angry, are killed. They were just recently caught by Hendrickson, and are in jail awaiting trial. Evil!Sam and Evil!Dean.

* * *

Outside of an imposing, gothic-styled building, a bus pulled up. The men in the yard (which was fenced in), all turned their attention to it. They began to line up against the chain-linked fence. The doors on the bus whooshed open, and a man dressed in a uniform stepped off, followed by more men. These men had handcuffs and leg chains, and they were all linked together. The guard called out,

"Come on ladies, get a move on! We haven't got all day here!" The new prisoners all grumbled as they carefully climbed off the prison bus. They were led down to the front gates, where more guards awaited them. However, they weren't letting them in yet. The prisoners in the yard were giving them catcalls, and whistling at them. A few men were even pointing at some of the nicer looking ones, the meaning clear: _You're mine. _Once they were all off the bus, they thought the gates would open. However, they stayed closed. Before they could get too out of hand, another bus pulled up. This surprised some of the older inmates. Two buses? It was rare. And confusing; the first bus wasn't even filled to its capacity. The doors on the second bus whooshed open. Four guards stepped off. They looked quite nervous. A man stepped off, followed by three more guards. Unlike the other prisoners, his hands were cuffed behind his back, and his legs were chained together, connecting to the handcuffs. He was gently pushed forward. Then, another man was stepping off, shackled the same way the first man was. He too, was followed by several guards. The first man, who was a bit shorter than the second, looked up and smiled at him. His companion smiled back. The guards pushed them forward. The inmates were then surprised to see that these men were really boys; and quite pretty ones at that. They could not have been even thirty yet. No one even stopped to think about why these two were not chained to each other, why there were so many guards, and why they had been on a separate bus. All they cared about were the two good-looking boys being brought into the lions' den.

* * *

The Winchesters had only been there for a week. In that time period, no one had actually disturbed them yet. They also had been kept separated from one another. They only saw each other when they ate and when they were outside for an hour each day. The guards made sure they never approached each other. However, some of the inmates had decided that they were not particularly dangerous, and a week was enough time to study them. So one afternoon, at lunchtime, a group of gang members were quietly discussing these two "pretty boys." Finally, their discussion ended. The so-called "leader" of their group stood up and approached Sam. The guards tensed, but didn't stop him. After all, their orders were to keep him away from his brother. There was nothing about keeping anyone else away. He got to Sam's table and towered over him for a minute, as if by doing so would make the boy worried and/or scared. He then leaned down so he could speak to him.

"Oi, boy. Just thought I'd tell you that starting from today, you better watch your back. We don't like those who think they're…better than everyone else. You'll learn your place soon enough." Sam glanced up at him. There was absolutely no fear in his eyes. Instead, he looked…quite amused at the man's words.

"Actually, I think it's best if you watch your own back and not worry about me." He said with a smile, before looking at the man again. "Oh. That could be a problem."

"What?" The gang leader was a bit confused. Sam just kept right on smiling.

"You have no eyes in the back of your head. How can you watch your back? We should fix that…here, allow me." And with those words spoken, he grabbed his fork and shoved it into the man's right eye, then twisted, and yanked it back out as hard as he could, bringing the eye with it. The man screamed in pain, and the guards all ran to help, while the other inmates looked shocked.

"That should help." Sam said in a satisfied tone. The man had dropped to his knees, screaming and crying. Sam then looked to see if Dean had seen what he had done. On his side of the cafeteria, Dean was laughing. Sam grinned, then grabbed one of the guards' arms. "Hey, you. I need another fork." The guard looked terrified. Luckily, at that time, the warden came in with medics and bigger, stronger guards. Sam was taken to solitary. Everyone was shocked at what he had done. Everyone, that is, except Dean.

* * *

It was two weeks after 'The Incident' as it was being called. It was also the night before the big trial. The entire country was on edge about it. They wanted Sam and Dean to be put on death row. After everything they had done, all the people they had killed, they deserved to die. It would probably also be the only way the country would be at peace. They were terrified of these two brothers. So much had come to light since their arrest. The media had had a field day with it, digging up things on their past, how they possibly could have turned out the way they had. When their relationship had been discovered, it had sickened the country, as well as intrigued everyone. It was another reason why they had separated them in jail. Their last victim, before getting arrested, hadn't actually died. She had managed to contact the police by sending out a code through her security system. She had seen Dean pull Sam down and kiss him, both covered in her and her husband's blood. They hadn't been too concerned when the police had shown up. She had told the police as well as the reporters' just what had happened. She was also set to testify against them.

The next morning, the police and FBI showed up to take the brothers to the courthouse. When they walked in, a horrible stench met them. Lying all around them were the bodies of everyone who had worked in there, the prison guards and the wardens, as well as some inmates who had happened to be out of their cell for some reason or another. They quickly discovered that the brothers were missing. They found nothing in Sam's cell, but in Dean's, they discovered a note. All it said was:

_We'll see you in a few years._

* * *

The woman who was to testify against them was found in her home, in a pool of blood. It looked like suicide, but the police knew better. The Winchesters' had been here, to tie up a loose end. By the time they had found her, however, the brothers were long gone. No one saw them for a long while. Many people assumed they died, or had gone into hiding. Whatever the case, they were gone.

* * *

So please tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my second story ever, and my first of the Supernatural fandom. I based the idea of the prison off of the old West Virginia State Penitentiary. It is closed down now-since 1995. Wasn't too sure how to describe the handcuffs-I imagine that scene where they are getting off the bus to the one similar from Folsom Prison Blues. I love that episode. Also, I based this entire little story off of the scene with Sam sticking a fork in that guy's eye. I hope the ending didn't suck either. So…please tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!!!!


End file.
